Unusual Behavior
by lunarmoth131
Summary: What's causing the odd actions of NCIS employees, including Director Jennifer Shepard? Any pairing, including slash, may occur briefly but don't take it too seriously; there is a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unusual Behavior

Author: lunarmoth131

Rating: T

Spoilers: none, I think

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS characters; I'm just playing with them.

Author's note: Any pairing (including f/f or m/m) may occur briefly in the story but don't take it too seriously; there is a reason.

**Day 1 -- 2200 **

Jenny Shepard didn't go down to the lab very often, but on this evening she wanted a change of scenery. She smiled as the elevator door opened and she was treated to a high-decibel rendition of the new Android Lust song. She paused to listen for a moment. Actually, she mused, the beat wasn't too bad. Usually she turned Abby's music completely off, but this time she lowered it just enough for comfortable conversation.

Abby spun her chair around when she heard the door, but the disappointment was evident on her face. "Director," she acknowledged.

"Sorry I'm not Gibbs." Jenny smiled to hide the hurt that she felt at Abby's reaction.

Abby's lips slowly curved upwards, responding as much to the emotions in the Director's voice as to the smile. "Can I help you?" she asked brightly.

"I just came down to chat." Jenny sat back against the desk, hands gripping the edge. She liked the music but her heart was pulsing rapidly along with the rhythm and it was making her feel a bit faint.

"You never come here to chat," Abby said, her eyes staring curiously at the slight flush on Jenny's cheeks. "Why are you _really_ here?"

Jenny was accustomed to the Goth's boldness but she had never found it appealing before now. She and Abby had clashed over many issues from proper NCIS dress to budget constraints; oftentimes Jethro had to intervene.

Come to think of it, Jenny had never realized how attractive Abby was, either. The pigtails now seemed more cute than silly, and the spider web on Abby's neck was begging to be touched. Jenny leaned closer. "You know," she said, her voice growing husky, "you're really very pretty, Abby."

"Erm… thank you, ma'm." Abby wasn't quite sure what was happening, but the temperature of the room had increased at least 5 degrees.

"Call me Jenny." The director took Abby's hand in her own, stroking it with her thumb, and Abby felt a tingling warmth run through her body despite herself..

"Wha – what –"

"It's okay, Abby," Jenny whispered. She laid her other hand against Abby's cheek, feeling its coolness. "Do you want me to stop? I will, if you say so. But I don't want to."

"I – I think it would be better if you stop," Abby replied slowly, trying to ignore the desire she was feeling.

Jenny sighed and folded her hands behind her back. "Goodnight, Abby," she said, turning for the door. It was all she could do to force her legs to move. She didn't understand why her body was suddenly on fire for the young forensic scientist. It had certainly never happened before…

Abby watched Jenny, trying to absorb what had just happened. It was a shock roughly equivalent to sticking a metal object into a 220 outlet. There was no denying that she was attracted. Was it worth the risk? She was not known for refusing a challenge, and the danger factor made it even more appealing.

Her voice stopped Jenny just before she reached the door. "Wait." Abby sashayed across the room with a seductive smile. "Director, if you want to play –" She grasped the redhead's lapel with both hands and pulled her closer, "—then let's play."

**Day 2 – 0500**

Abby stirred in her sleep, a small smile flitting across her face as she dreamed. Jenny lay propped on an elbow beside her, making light swirls across Abby's bare breasts with her other hand.

Abby sat up with a start. "Director! What are you doing at my house?"

Jenny smiled. "If you look more closely, Abby, you'll see that this is _my_ house."

"Oh." Abby noticed at that moment that she was naked, and her mind was flooded with memories of their night together. She grinned. "I had a good time, Jenny…. did you?"

A fiery kiss was Jenny's answer. The next thing she knew, Abby was above her and it became obvious they would not make it to work on time.

**Day 2 – 0705**

"I have new odds," said Tony in a conspiratorial whisper. He sat down at his desk, having quickly ascertained that Gibbs was not around.

"New odds?" Ziva did not comprehend at first. "Oh, you mean the pool about Abby and Gibbs."

"Oh yeah," Tony confirmed. "Abby's hearse was here all night, but Steve in Security said she left the building at 2215. The bossman left 5 minutes later. That proves –"

"Proves what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs voice was behind him, and Tony knew a hand was poised to headslap him.

"That Tony is an idiot," Ziva finished with a smirk.

Hand made contact with head as Tony winced. "Ziva's right, I'm an idiot." 'An idiot who might get very rich, though,' he thought to himself with an inner grin.

"Tony, get your mind on your work for once," added Gibbs as he set 2 cups on his desk. "Ziva, are you busy right now?"

She cleared her screen. "Nothing that cannot wait, Gibbs."

"I'd like you to train Abby in dirty fighting," he said, with a half-smile. "She can defend herself pretty well already, but you can make her faster and more versatile. I think she's down in the lab now." Tony started to snicker, then thought better of it and restrained himself to a grin.

Ziva stood, ignoring Tony. "I will teach Abby."

"Take this." Gibbs proffered the large cup of Caf-Pow! he bought with his coffee. "She'll do anything you want for that."

The merriment in Gibbs' eyes told Ziva that this was a show for Tony's benefit. She nodded, smiling. "I'll keep that in mind, Gibbs."

As she walked towards the elevator, she heard the inevitable "DiNozzo! Don't you have work to do?"

**Day 2 – 0715**

When the elevator doors opened, Ziva was surprised to see Abby's lab still dark at 0715; usually the Goth woman arrived even before Gibbs, around 0630.

"Abby?" she called, turning on the lights and setting down the Caf-Pow! An uneasy feeling sent one hand inching towards her knife. The former Mossad officer always distrusted anything unexpected or out of place.

She heard the 'ding' of the elevator and quickly turned to see a breathless Abby emerging, her cheeks a faint pink from exertion or cold, Ziva wasn't sure which. "You are late, Abby, yes?" Ziva asked quizzically, relaxing her alert posture.

"Yeah, I left my car here to go clubbing last night, and I got drunk and I took a taxi home, and this morning my bus was late, so I'm late, but I'm really sorry, so tell Gibbs –"

Ziva was smiling.

"What?" demanded Abby.

"You're wearing the same clothes as yesterday," Ziva pointed out.

Abby looked down at herself, her expression horrified.

"Did you forget to change while you were at home?"

"Um… hold on," she told Ziva, acutely aware of the security cameras trained on her lab at that very moment. She went to the back of the office and changed clothes, swearing under her breath. She hadn't meant for anyone to catch her before she changed. Pretending as if nothing had happened, she returned to the main lab and picked up the drink, taking a long slurp. "Ahh!" she sighed. "Thanks, Ziva."

"Courtesy of Gibbs. He wants me to teach you – what were his words – 'dirty fighting'?"

Abby giggled. "Sounds like Gibbs. Let me see if there's anything I need to set up before we go to the gym." Ziva nodded, accepting for the moment that Abby wasn't giving away any secrets. But that would change. She wasn't a trained investigator for no reason.

**Day 2 -- 0725**

Jenny had let Abby out of the car first, then waited a few minutes before entering the building. She was not entirely surprised to find Special Agent Gibbs waiting for her in her office. He stood looking out her window as she settled in at her desk.

Finally, she asked irritably, "Yes? What is it, Jethro?"

Standing beside her, he leaned against the desk and whispered in her ear, "If you hurt Abby, Jen, you'll answer to me."

She went rigid for a moment. How could he possibly know? "What are you talking about?"

He walked around to face her. "I saw you last night when you left, Jen, you were all over her."

"It's more like she was all over me," she replied, unable to contain a grin. "It was her decision, Jethro. And it's not like you have any say over what Abby and I choose to do in private."

That stung, because both Jen and Abby had rejected him at different times, and he still nursed the resulting wounds. To her, the hurt on his face was obvious. "I'm sorry, Jethro," she murmured, standing to embrace him.

"Not a good idea, Jen –" he began, before her lips crashed onto his in a kiss that rapidly deepened. She could feel his body begin to respond.

"Why not? We share a common interest, don't we?"

"We share a lot more than that, and you know it." His mind reeled, trying to figure out this odd turn of events. He tried to pull away, but when she kissed his cheek, he froze just long enough for her to capture his lips once more, stroking the hair at his temples.

"You smell like Abby," he murmured, catching the scent of gunpowder despite the shower she took that morning.

"Not surprising." She smiled, recalling the night before. Running her hands down his body and pushing one thigh between his legs, she kissed him again, this time more passionately. "Wouldn't you like to hear the details, Jethro?"

"What the hell are you doing, Jen?" He jumped back, feeling confused and somewhat afraid. This definitely was not the Jenny Shepard he was familiar with.

"I'm not sure," she admitted, leaning against the desk, her breath rapid from arousal.

"Well, when you figure it out, let me know." He stalked out of the room, closing the door forcefully.

She sat back in her chair and sighed. '_What am I doing?_' She tried to examine her motives but could find no logical explanation; she couldn't even think straight. Her head was spinning with lustful thoughts and confusion, along with a developing ache that centered on her forehead.

She laid her head in her hands and tried to calm her intense desire for intimate contact. She felt like a horny teenager trying to concentrate in class. The phone rang but she ignored it. When it rang again, she stood and slammed a fist to the desk. "Cynthia!"

"Yes, ma'm?"

"Cancel my appointments for the morning and hold my calls. I'll be back." Her assistant nodded, knowing better than to question the Director's orders.

As Jenny left her office and headed for the elevator, she dialed the number for Abby's lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unusual Behavior (2)

Author: lunarmoth131

Spoilers: none, I think

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS characters; I'm just playing with them.

A/N: Any pairing (including f/f or m/m) may occur briefly in the story but don't take it too seriously; there is a reason.

A/N 2: Thanks for reviews!

**Day 2 – 0745**

DiNozzo was bored. His reports from the day before lay on Gibbs' desk, completed in record time. He had beaten his own high score on three computer games, and since Ziva was not around, he could not flirt with her.

'Ziva... hmmm, ' he thought as an idea occurred to him. A few moments later he surreptitiously waggled a finger at McGee, then pointed at his screen.

McGee stood up and walked over curiously. "You're spying on Abby and Ziva!"

"Shut up!" DiNozzo said under his breath. "Just watch!"

Apparently Abby had taken quickly to instruction – she was giving the Israeli agent a run for her money. Tony chuckled. "Look at that, McGee – I think Ziva's shirt is getting a little sweaty."

"So is Abby's," McGee couldn't help but smile at the view, but his smile vanished as he glanced up and saw their boss exiting the elevator. "Tony!" he hissed.

The surveillance window was quickly replaced by DiNozzo's email.

"DiNozzo! You got anything?" barked Gibbs, obviously in a very bad mood.

"As a matter of fact, I do, boss. I just received an email from the warden at Leavenworth…"

Just outside the NCIS gym, Director Shepard stood watching through the glass window as Abby and Ziva sparred. When Ziva stopped to show Abby a new technique, guiding the taller woman's hands with her body pressed to Abby's back, Jenny felt jealous anger beginning to churn in her belly. She wanted to turn away, but she couldn't.

Ziva appeared to have the upper hand – though just barely – until Abby faked a shoulder hold and instead flipped her partner, pinning Ziva face up with her arms out to her sides.

Ziva's chest was heaving and Jenny could tell she was getting irritated with Abby. She expected a quick reprisal. But then Abby leaned over with a grin and brushed her lips against Ziva's, whispering something in her ear that made the Special Agent blush and try to hide her face.

"That did not just happen," Jenny told herself as she turned around. "Abby did not do that. Not in front of cameras. She wouldn't.." Jenny continued to mutter to herself as she walked to the elevator in a daze. Without thinking she punched the button for autopsy.

**Day 2 – 0820**

Ziva returned to the squad room after showering. She had made it a quick one because she was acutely conscious of Abby in the next stall. The Goth woman's suggestive comments – and was that really a kiss? – while they were sparring had Ziva completely confused. She had no frame of reference for that kind of behavior, not even from Abby. She knew that Abby was a terrible tease, and most of what she said was not serious. Still, how could she be sure? Gibbs would know, Ziva mused, but there was no way in hell she was telling _him_ what had transpired.

"How did the training go?" He asked as soon as she sat down.

She didn't raise her head from the papers on her desk. "Very well. She learns quickly."

"Good. A couple more training sessions and she'll be prepared for anything."

Ziva winced, and unfortunately, Tony noticed.

"What's the matter, David, is our forensic scientist too much for you to handle?"

She slapped the desk and stood, her hands balled tightly. "DiNozzo, I swear –" She continued with a Hebrew curse that made Gibbs raise his eyebrows; he had heard that one before.

"Shut up, you two, and get to –"

The elevator opened and Jenny emerged. "David, in my office, now!"

Everyone could tell that the Director was furious. They watched despite themselves as she and Ziva climbed the steps, with Gibbs following after a moment of shock. Jenny's mouth was set in a thin line and her footsteps echoed around the squad room.

Gibbs was fast, but not quite fast enough. Jenny closed the door in his face and locked it behind her.

Ziva was breathing hard, but maintaining a defiant dignity. "What is it you want, Director? What have I done?"

"Tell me what Abby said to you."

Ziva looked confused. "What?"

"In the gym, Ziva. What did Abby say to you? What could possibly make a former Mossad assassin blush?" The pounding on the door intensified the pounding in her head, and that muffled voice could only be Gibbs, but she ignored it.

Jenny moved closer until their bodies were almost touching, but Ziva kept her gaze level. "She made… suggestions."

"What kind of suggestions?"

The reply was almost inaudible. "She talked about my breasts. That she would like to touch them. And other things."

Jenny's head felt as if it would burst with rage. She slammed Ziva against the wall, and Ziva's eyes grew wide with shock. "She's mine, Ziva." There was still no resistance as she lifted Ziva's hands above her head and kissed her roughly. "Stay. Away. From. Abby." she panted, giving Ziva a hard kick in the shin.

Seconds later the Director was face down with both hands behind her and Ziva was attaching the handcuffs she always carried with her. "Emergency assistance to the Director's office!" she shouted, slapping the intercom.

"Unlock the damn door, Ziva!"

"Let me go!" Jenny shrieked, struggling to get out of the cuffs.

"What the hell?" Jethro burst into the room, totally not expecting what he saw.

"She attacked me, Gibbs. She's either ill or drugged."

"Did someone gives you drugs, Jen? Where were you yesterday?"

"EMT's are on their way, Special Agent Gibbs," said Cynthia.

"Jen, what happened to you?" he asked softly as he stroked her hair, trying to calm her.

It was no use; she continued to scream and kick. "Abby!" she moaned. "Where's Abby?"

"She was talking about Abby before," Ziva put in. "Before she attacked me."

"What did she say?" When there was no answer, he started to demand one, but was stopped by the entrance of the EMT's. "Get Abby up here now," he ordered. "Maybe she can calm Jen down." _'And shed some light on this mess,'_ he thought to himself.

Jen was on the stretcher by the time Abby entered. Her eyes grew wide as they swept over the office. "What happened to the director?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Gibbs replied drily. "She's been calling for you the last five minutes."

"Me?"

"Abby…" Jen murmured, now calmer after being sedated.

The Goth woman went immediately to her side, carefully standing out of the way of the IV being started by the EMT's. Jen opened her eyes slightly. "I thought you'd never come. I need you, Abby."

"It's okay, Jenny, I'm here. You're all right now. They'll take care of you." She took Jenny's hand in both of her own and held it close to her heart. The Director closed her eyes, seemingly satisfied.

DiNozzo, who had sneaked in after the fireworks ended, said, "I thought Abby hated Director Shepard."

"Not anymore, apparently." Ziva's voice held an emotion the two men could not identify.

Jen's stretcher was being rolled away with Abby in tow, and Gibbs decided it was interrogation time. "Agent David, let's talk," he said, steering her towards a corner of the room with a hand on her shoulder. Tony disappeared, having heard that tone of voice before.

Gibbs stared at Ziva for a long moment, but knew very well that intimidation tactics were not necessary, nor were they likely to be effective on a Mossad agent. "Start at the beginning, Ziva."

"She ordered me –"

"I was there for that part! The beginning I mean is when she slammed the door in my face."

Her discomfort would not have been evident to anyone but him as she slowly recounted the events that led her to handcuff the NCIS Director.

Although his expression did not waver, she could see the emotions in his eyes – surprise, disbelief, a touch of jealousy, then concern. "This is serious, Ziva – we have to find out what's going on. She sleeps with Abby, kisses me, then simultaneously kisses _and_ attacks you? What gives?"

"I don't know, Gibbs, but we need to go to Bethesda. Now."

Gibbs realized that she was breathing heavily and her cheeks were flushed. "Are you all right –"

She began to backstep away from him, trembling as she struggled to maintain control, and he realized what was happening. "Ziva, don't –" he tried to say, but the words stuck in his throat.

The next thing he knew she was in his arms, covering his neck with kisses, whimpering a little as he nipped at her ear.

"Excuse me." Gibbs looked up at the door to see Cynthia standing there, confusion and amusement mixed on her face.

"Yes?" He squeaked a bit as Ziva's hand reached a sensitive spot.

"I need to lock up the Director's office. I'm sorry sir, but she'll have my ass if I don't."

He sighed and pushed away the woman whose body seemed melded to his, trying not to look at her smoldering eyes. "I think we need another ambulance."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Unusual Behavior (3)

Author: lunarmoth131

Spoilers: none, I think

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS characters; I'm just playing with them.

A/N: Any pairing (including f/f or m/m) may occur briefly in the story but don't take it too seriously; there is a reason.

A/N 2: Thanks for reviews!

On the way to the hospital Jenny spiked a high fever and became disoriented and delirious. Abby was almost hysterical by the time the ambulance reached Bethesda.

"Wait for me!" she yelled at the EMT's as she followed the stretcher into the emergency room. An orderly tried to stop her, but she pushed him away. "Leave me alone! I have to stay with Jenny!"

"Call security," someone shouted. Abby was almost totally overcome with rage now and it gave her extra strength, so that even three men could not hold her. She weaved her way across the ER to the room where Jenny was, slipping inside before anyone could stop her.

"Who is that?" asked the annoyed doctor who was examining the director.

"I'm Abby, you idiot, and I came in with her! I'm not going to leave!" She ran to the bed but didn't quite make it as the security officers grabbed her and slapped handcuffs on her. She bent over and tried to bite one of them through his shirt.

"Ow!" he yelled. "Should we take her to the psych ward, doctor? I think she's nuts."

"No, just hold her for a moment." She was shining a flashlight into Jenny's eyes and saw that her pupils did not respond. "Jennings, take the young woman's temperature."

Abby was still struggling with her captors, which made it hard to actually take her temperature, but fortunately the ear thermometers didn't take much time. "101˚," the young man reported.

Dr. Snow sighed. "That's what I was afraid of. Call NCIS and tell them to quarantine the building. Send a containment team to interview and examine all employees for suspected meningitis."

He nodded and picked up a nearby phone. "Wilson," the doctor snapped, and another nurse stepped forward. "Admit both women and give her a sedative," she said, gesturing at Abby. "Restrain her if you need to. Get LP's on both of them immediately."

"Yes, ma'm."

One of the ER clerks, Grace, appeared in the doorway. "Dr. Snow, two more NCIS employees are being brought in."

"Same symptoms?"

Grace replied uncomfortably, "Er – not exactly. Well, sort of."

"Which is it, Grace?"

"They report uncontrollable hypersexuality, doctor. Apparently that was the first symptom exhibited by Director Shepard and Ms. Sciuto."

"So that's her name," Dr. Snow muttered. "Well, hypersexuality is not a _typical_ meningitis symptom, but it could be neurological, so the quarantine is still needed. Contact the containment team and tell them to ask about unusual behaviors, particularly sexual behavior."

"Yes, ma'm."

Dr. Snow looked Jenny over one more time, then instructed that she be moved to an isolation room. She quickly found Abby's location even though her screams had finally started to die down. One glance at the bed and monitors told her that Abby was still highly agitated. "How much sedative did she get?" Dr. Snow queried.

"1 milligram clonazepam."

"Give her two more milligrams, and if necessary, follow it with another after 15 minutes. We've got to get that LP and we can't do it safely while she's still wiggling around like that."

"Yes, doctor."

"And call Dr. Mercer; I'm not so sure this is meningitis. These people do work for the Navy, after all."

Nurse Davies looked up, alarm evident in her eyes. "You suspect terrorism, ma'm?"

"I'm not ruling it out. So watch your infection control."

During the ride to Bethesda, Gibbs had been able to give a coherent narrative of all the odd events at NCIS. The possibility of a bioweapon had already entered his mind when the second EMT's arrived.

"_Who are we supposed to pick up?" the taller one had asked._

"_Me," Gibbs and Ziva replied simultaneously, their hands behind their backs as they stood on opposite sides of Jenny's outer office._

_The EMT's looked at them in confusion. "I don't understand; what's wrong with you? We can't take you if you aren't sick."_

"_It's a little complicated –" Ziva began, but Gibbs cut in before she could finish._

"_I suspect bioterrorism, and we're already infected," he said in a strangely calm voice. "That's why we need to get to Bethesda. We'll explain on the way."_

_There was no more argument. One of the EMT's spoke to Tony on the way out; thus when the containment team arrived they found NCIS already in lockdown and awaiting them._

Gibbs and Ziva were taken to isolation rooms alongside their colleagues; the rooms were small and enclosed in glass, with airlocks and negative pressure to prevent airborne infections from spreading. Like the area Tony and Kate had been in before, the lights were heavy in ultraviolet.

Darlene Mercer, head of Diagnostic Medicine, was coordinating with her team to gather information as quickly as possible. Based what Gibbs had told them, it was no ordinary CNS infection. It seemed likely that Jenny was the index case; although there was some chance it was Abby, Gibbs had indicated that Jenny's behavior had been more unusual. No one had ever really been sure of Abby's sexuality, but Jenny was mostly straight and on top of that, it was highly unlikely she would approach a subordinate like she had done.

A battery of tests had been ordered – the LP's were the quickest, since the cloudy spinal fluid of all four confirmed the presence of an infection. However, it would take longer to identify the bacterium or virus responsible. Blood tests showed elevated white count, most pronounced in Jenny, then in Abby, Ziva, and Gibbs, with the last two very similar. This matched the spread of the disease that Gibbs had described. Fortunately, no one at NCIS had shown any symptoms, so Mercer concluded that the disease was not airborne. Close contact and probably exchange of bodily fluids was required for it to spread.

Back at headquarters, Ducky, Palmer, Tony and Tim were conferring in autopsy.

"What did the doctors tell you, Ducky?" Tony asked.

"The Director and Abigail are still unconscious and running high fevers; Dr. Snow is concerned about Jenny in particular."

"About what, exactly?" asked McGee.

Ducky glanced at him briefly, his expression unreadable. "Brain damage, Timothy. They are trying to keep her temperature down enough to prevent damage, while still allowing her body to fight off the infection."

"And Abby?"

"Her temperature is still climbing, as are the others'. Abby would probably be delirious if she were not sedated. It's only a matter of time for Jethro and Ziva."

"How did this happen?" Palmer asked.

"That's what we need to find out," Tony replied quickly. "McGee, what did you get from Cynthia?"

"The Director didn't go anywhere unusual yesterday, but I'm getting whatever security camera footage I can from the places she did go to."

"Dr. Mercer sent members of her team to check the Director's house," Ducky added. "They're still running tests."

"Yeah, they came to her office, too." McGee sighed. "How can we possibly figure this out? We're not epidemiologists."

"No, not even Mr. Palmer or I myself have extensive knowledge of that field. But, you two _are_ trained investigators. I like the security camera idea, myself. How much footage do you have, Timothy? Can we help you go through it?"

"That would be wonderful, Ducky," McGee said, relieved. He had been wondering how he would get through it all without Abby's help. A second later he felt Tony's hand connect with the back of his head. "Ow, Tony! What was that for?"

"For not asking us to help in the first place, McGee. Now let's all grab some tapes and find a place to watch them."

A short time later they sat in Abby's lab, trying to ignore the absence of their beloved forensic scientist as they watched security footage in silence. Palmer suddenly spoke. "Why did they ask us about our sex lives, doctor? I thought that was rather inappropriate."

McGee and DiNozzo looked at each other meaningfully.

"I don't know, Mr. Palmer, but I don't think that's relevant to your current task," Ducky replied, without taking his eyes off his screen. "Ah, there she is, just arriving at the Hoover Building."

"It's the first symptom of the illness," Tony said quietly.

"What?" Palmer was astonished.

"Unusual sexual behavior, it was the first symptom that they all had. That's how it was spread, too."

"Oh, dear," Ducky murmured as he watched Jenny on the FBI security cameras.

"You said it, Ducky. First it was Jenny and Abby, apparently."

Now it was McGee's turn. "What?" he exclaimed.

Tony smirked. "Yeah, that's what I thought too. Jenny and Abby, Jenny and Gibbs, Abby and Ziva, Jenny and Ziva. That's how they all got it."

"And I thought Cynthia was just yanking my chain," McGee said under his breath.

"What was that, Probie?"

"She told me she walked in on Gibbs and Ziva, and they were all over each other. She said if she'd waited a minute or so they probably would have been having sex."

"Now that's just too much!" Tony objected.

"What? You already mentioned Ziva with Jen and Abby."

"Yeah, but that's girl on girl. Who does Gibbs think he is?"

"I don't think it was his choice, Anthony," Ducky said. "Apparently he was too ill to control himself."

"Still. I wonder if they separated them at the hospital."

Palmer laughed, and even Ducky chuckled a bit. "Yes, they are all in isolation rooms. So stop worrying about Ziva's 'activities' and concentrate on saving her life."

"Yes, of course." But Tim thought Tony still looked troubled about the sex stuff. Tim sure was!


End file.
